


Hey, I Kinda Love You

by orphan_account



Category: Blood On The Dance Floor
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Cutesy, Drabble, Fluff, Homophobic Language, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Secret Admirer, bc Jahvie for life, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dahvie's gay, and in high school, that's treated as a crime. He used to have a ton of friends, his freshman and sophmore years. But over the summer, he came out, and became a pariah. He's now the biggest target for bullying, pranks, and anyone that needs a good laugh. The only person he can consider his friend is the tall as sin, covered in tattoos and piercings, kick ass senior by the name of Jayy Von. Actually, they're best friends, cus they're all the other has. Halfway through the year, Dahvie starts to get notes. Not teasing notes, telling him to meet up with a cute boy in the park, or notes from bullies... Love notes. But who would send him those if everyone hates him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, I Kinda Love You

"Watch where you're going, fag," is probably the most common thing heard by Dahvie Vanity daily. This is usually accompanied by a shove towards the lockers, a trip, or just an all out beating. The boy with the bright hair doesn't deserve it, all he's trying to do is get an education so he can go on to be a teacher himself. But it appears that kids who like the same sex aren't allowed to live normal lives. At least, that's the way it works in high school. But everyone knows how fucked up that time in a young man's life is, especially when that young man is one that identifies himself as a homosexual.

"Where are you going, faggot?" someone growls as Dahvie feels himself shoved against a wall. _Typical Wednesday_ , he thinks to himself as a few kids stop to look and whisper about the developing scene.

"I'm going to class, that's what school is for," Dahvie answers, trying to stand up straight against the strong hands holding him in place. His smart remark earns him a punch to his stomach, which makes him groan and slump slightly against the wall.

"Don't get slick, asshole," the bully says to him as his fist retracts again, aimed for his jaw. A hand grabs his elbow just as he goes to punch Dahvie.

"Hit him again and it'll be the last fucking move you make," Jayy threatens as he pulls the kid away from his small best friend.

One of Dahvie's many tormentors snorts. "Aw Dahvie, you got yourself a boyfriend to stick up for you?" he crows.

Dahvie opens his mouth to protest, but Jayy steps up. "What if I am his boyfriend? Gonna try and kick my ass?" he asks as he looks down at the kid.

"My problem isn't with you, is with that disgusting piece of shit, Dah--"

A swift punch to the boy's ribcage knocks the wind out of him and shuts him right up. "Don't you dare ever talk about my best friend like that again, got it, dick?" Jayy asks, but the boy knows not to answer. The tall boy wraps his arm around his small and injured friend and walks with him to his locker. "You alright, Dahvs?"

Dahvie mumbles something unintelligable to Jayy and opens his locker to grab his last period's materials, watching a note flutter out. He looks up at Jayy, who just shrugs, having a complete poker face as he watches Dahvie pick up the note that he left in there this morning. The younger boy begins to read it, and a smile envelopes his face.

"I like what you've done with your hair, Dahvie. The green looks really good on you. And don't listen to those fucktards that hate, there's nothing wrong with being gay. I am too. :) Maybe if I can work up the courage, I'll ask you on a date. xoxo -Someone"

"I don't know anyone that uses the word fucktard," Dahvie says, blushing and gigling softly.

Jayy decides that that's the cutest thing he's ever seen, and makes it his personal mission to make Dahvie giggle more often.

 

***

The notes start to become a daily thing. Something that Dahvie looks forward to every single day, right next to eating lunch with his older best friend, is reading his secret admirer's daily thoughts. The only thing he wants to know is who this boy is.

"Hey, Dahvs," Jayy says with a smile as the bubbly junior sits next to him.

"Hi, Jayy!" he responds, handing over the note that he received the morning. Of course, Jayy already knows what's on the note, because HE writes them all. But he's never gonna tell Dahvie.

"You know what's adorable? Your smile. Your smile and your giggle are probably the cutest things I've ever experienced in my life, and I love when it happens. You got any clue who I am yet? xoxo -Someone"

Jayy smiles, the way he's practiced: happy,but not too happy, and definitely not forced. Dahvie can't figure this out before he's ready to tell him. "Well, do you?" he asks, letting out a silent breath when Dahvie shakes his head.

"The only time I ever smile or giggle is at lunch, or whenever I read these things," Dahvie answers, waving the note slightly. "So that leaves potentially any male in this room... Even you!" 

Jayy lets out a laugh, coming out smooth and genuine even though it's extremely forced. "In your dreams, Dahvie," he teases, playfully hitting the younger male's shoulder.

"Yeah," Dahvie replies in a whisper, not wanting to admit that he often dreams that Jayy is his secret admirer.

If only he knew.

 

***

 

"You're not worried about someone calling you gay?" Dahvie asks Jayy for probably the fourth time that night.

Jayy laughs a bit and shakes his head. "Who cares if someone thinks I'm gay? They give either of us shit, we'll work it out," he says as he straightens out his tie. "Besides, I can't back out now. I've already got this tux and this is the last prom I'll get to go to."

Dahvie groans. "Why'd you have to remind me that you're graduating and leaving me alone next year? Those kids are gonna kick my ass," he states, watching Jayy pull up to the hotel and park his car.

"Don't worry about that, Dahvs. They're not gonna fuck with you after the impression I leave," Jayy says. "No, don't open your door. I'm coming around to get it."

A slight blush adorns Dahvie's cheeks, and Jayy pretends to miss it as he walks around his car and opens the passenger door for his date. "You're such a gentleman," Dahvie comments as Jayy holds his hand out for him to take.

Both boys blush as they walk, hand-in-hand, into the dance. They can hear the hushed conversations and see the staring as they dance together, but they're so wrapped up in each other that they don't even mind. _Tonight is the night_ , Jayy tells himself. _He wants a magical prom, and he's getting it._

"You've got really pretty eyes," Jayy murmurs as they dance particularly close to each other during a slow song.

Even under the dark lights, Dahvie's blush is visible. "Thank you, no one's ever said anything that nice to me," he responds.

"Except for your secret admirer," the taller boy reminds him.

"Yeah, you're right. I wish I knew who he was," Dahvie sighs, his arms still wrapped around Jayy's neck. He watches as the smile on Jayy's face turns to a smirk, and Dahvie gasps. "You know! Why haven't you told me?!"

Jayy ignores the question, still smirking. "You wanna know why I don't care if people think I'm gay?" he asks, seeing realization hits Dahvie.

A full on grin spreads across Dahvie's face. "Is it because you are gay?" he whispers.

"Sure am. And I'm also your secret admirer," Jayy says, leaning down and brushing his lips gently over Dahvie's. Dahvie leans up, pulling Jayy down and giving him a proper kiss.

"Can I tell you a secret of my own?" Dahvie questions, and Jayy nods. "I'm in love with you, Jayy."

"I've been in love with you the whole time, Dahvie."


End file.
